


mistletoe - a seblos oneshot <3

by musicaltheatrewannabe



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, theatre husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltheatrewannabe/pseuds/musicaltheatrewannabe
Summary: in which seb and carlos are established boyfriends and decorate carlos' christmas tree together!
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	mistletoe - a seblos oneshot <3

“So, I’ll meet you at your locker after school?” Carlos asked, holding onto his backpack straps as he stood right outside the doorway to his classroom.

“Yep!” Seb gave Carlos a quick peck and smiled before heading down the hallway toward his English class. Carlos, who still couldn’t believe that he and Seb were really together, embraced the dumb grin that was plastered on his face and wandered into his math class. Now that the musical was over and he and Seb were officially boyfriends, he had invited him to his place after school alone for the first time, and the anticipation was killing him.

Throughout the entire period he paid even less attention than usual to Mr. Mazzara’s ramblings about matrices and whatever other algebra was relevant that day. All he could do was count down until class would end and he would see Seb again. Ashlyn, who was sitting next to him, kept rolling her eyes at his absentmindedness. “Did you get any of that down?” she sighed, the little doodled hearts on Carlos’ otherwise blank page already giving her the answer.

“I’m sorry, can I take a pic of your notes and copy them down later?” Carlos whispered back, earning a glare from their teacher at the front of the room. Ashlyn nodded and Carlos smiled gratefully, taking a discreet picture with his phone.

“Alright, I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Before Mr. Mazzara could even reach the end of his sentence, Carlos had started shoving his notebook and pencil case haphazardly into his backpack.

“Someone’s in a hurry,” Ashlyn chuckled, “let me guess- you’re hanging out with Seb?”

Carlos was too excited to be embarrassed by his enthusiasm. “He’s coming over to help me decorate our tree as a surprise for my mom. She’s been really busy at work these past few weeks, and with Christmas approaching, it’s just adding another thing to her to do list.”

Ashlyn nodded, “ah, so it’s the perfect excuse to have your boyfriend over without supervision, huh?” She wiggled her eyebrows at Carlos, who laughed and gently smacked her arm as they swung their bags over their shoulders.

“No, it’s not like that,” he blushed, “I’m excited because I’m really getting into the Christmas spirit- Seb is just an added bonus!” Oh, who was he kidding, Seb’s entire existence was the definite cause of his excitement, and Ashlyn could see right through to the reality of their honeymoon phase.

Ashlyn smirked as she turned to go down the hallway in the other direction, “whatever you say… have fun!”

Carlos waved and headed off toward Seb’s locker, barreling through the growing crowd of students. When he turned the corner and saw the blonde boy, his face lit up. Seb put some textbooks back in his locker and then turned to see Carlos approaching, a smile instantly appearing on his face. “Hey, how was math?” he asked, shutting his locker with his backpack and leaning against it.

Carlos intertwined his fingers with Seb’s and started subconsciously playing with his hands, “honestly, I was so lost, I couldn’t even tell you.” Seb laughed and raised his eyebrows at Carlos. “But it’s fine, we don’t have any tests until after Christmas, and Ash has basically become my tutor so…” he trailed off, smiling. “How was English?”

“It was great! I got my Gatsby essay back and I got an A!” Seb’s smile grew even wider.

“Oh my God, Sebby!” Carlos squeezed Seb’s hands and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, “I knew you had nothing to worry about!”

The blonde boy beamed with pride and chuckled, “thanks!” Seb moved away from his locker and pulled Carlos after him, their hands still intertwined, saying “we should get going though, we don’t want to miss the bus!”

During the bus ride, Seb was texting his mom about his essay, which made Carlos smile. Carlos leaned his head on Seb’s shoulder and Seb kissed his forehead, both of them filled with the good kind of butterflies that they had been slowly getting used to since their relationship had become official on opening night two weeks earlier.

They got off the bus at Carlos’ stop and Carlos got out his keys to unlock the front door. “Oh, is your mom not home?” Seb asked.

“No, she’ll be at work for a few more hours. I wanted to get started with decorating so she wouldn’t have to worry about it this year,” Carlos replied, opening the door and gesturing for Seb to go inside, “but of course I didn’t want to do it by myself.”

“Hm,” Seb grinned, dropping his backpack and pulling Carlos in after him, “guess this means we’re here alone.”

Carlos didn’t have time to reply before Seb crashed their lips together, wrapping his arms around Carlos’ neck. He had been waiting for this all week- sure, they were fine with small displays of affection at school, but something like this was reserved for when they were alone. Carlos pulled away, too soon for Seb’s liking, and ran off into the living room.

Confused, Seb laughed and said “Carlos, what are you doing?”

“Just a sec, honey!” Carlos shouted from the other room as he rummaged through some bags. Seb swooned at being called ‘honey’ and smiled in disbelief that Carlos was really finally his boyfriend.

Carlos came to stand in the doorway between the living room and entryway, hands behind his back. Seb cocked his head at his boyfriend’s mischievous look, and Carlos responded by whipping a sprig of mistletoe out from behind his back and holding it over his head with a smirk. “Oh my God, you are the cutest,” Seb rolled his eyes and bounced over to Carlos, grabbing his face to kiss him again. Carlos wrapped his free arm around Seb’s back but kept the other one up holding the mistletoe over their heads until his arm got tired and he pulled away.

“Ok, as much as I love kissing you, we need to actually get the Christmas spirit going in this house and decorate! Starting with this mistletoe. Hold it up to the doorframe and I’ll tape it,” Carlos said, and Seb did as instructed.

“Wait, you actually hang mistletoe in your house?” he asked as Carlos ripped a piece of tape off a roll that was in his back pocket.

“How else are we gonna set up the game where all of my extended family gets caught under the mistletoe? It’s kind of a tradition around here…” Carlos smiled as he applied the tape just above the doorframe so the sprig hung down. “Alright, let’s get started with this tree!” Carlos gestured towards the boxes of ornaments and started playing a Glee Christmas playlist over the speakers.

“I love that you’re a gleek,” Seb grinned as he started untangling the Christmas lights. Carlos was about to protest when Seb added, “hey, hey, I am too, no shame here!”

“I knew you had taste,” Carlos laughed, helping Seb wrap the lights around the tree.

They spent the next hour hanging up all the ornaments, singing along to the songs and even pausing to dance to a few together. When they had emptied all of the boxes Carlos put his arm around Seb and said, “thanks for helping with this, it looks great!”

“You don’t need to thank me, it’s been so much fun!” Seb went over to his backpack and reached inside. “I actually have a little something for you…” he smiled as Carlos gasped and clapped in excitement.

“It’s not even Christmas yet…” Carlos said as Seb handed him a small gift-wrapped package.

“Just open it!” Seb urged him, grinning expectantly.

Carlos unwrapped the present carefully, grinning when he saw that Seb had given him an ornament. And not just any ornament, but a little cow with a wreath and cowbell around its neck as well as “xmas 2019 - sms<3” written on its side. Carlos just looked back and forth between the gift and his boyfriend in awe.

“Well, do you like it?” Seb started to look a little worried before Carlos finally recovered his words.

“Sebby, it’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen- you’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” Still holding the ornament, he wrapped Seb into a hug, “thank you so much!”

“I’m glad you like it,” Seb laughed. “I painted the text on by hand,” he added with a sheepish smile.

“Oh my God, stop…” Carlos’ smile grew even wider and he turned to hang the ornament on the tree, “there we go, front and center, as it should be. Now the tree’s done.” Carlos held Seb’s hand and the blonde boy beamed at him. “Oh wait!” Carlos let go of Seb’s hand and ran over to the last unopened box, “I almost forgot…” He pulled out a golden star and gave it to Seb. “As the guest of honor, you should be the one to put this on top of the tree.”

“Yay!” Seb exclaimed and Carlos laughed. The blonde boy stood on his tiptoes and just barely managed to place the star on top of the tree, proud when he did.

Carlos lit up the tree and took a step back, taking Seb’s hand and looking at him smiling next to him. “Now it’s done…” he whispered, taking in the moment and placing a kiss on the back of Seb’s hand.

“Now it really feels like Christmas,” Seb replied. He closed his eyes and leaned in, but his eyes shot back open when he felt Carlos pulling him away again. After the initial shock, he laughed as he realized what Carlos was doing and followed him back to the doorway where they had hung the mistletoe. Seb pushed Carlos against the side of the doorframe and kissed him, pouring all of his feelings up to that point into the action. Carlos couldn’t believe that this was his new reality as he ran his hands through Seb’s hair, pulling him closer. Neither of them had the words to express what they were feeling, so they channeled it into every kiss, every touch, every sound, and in that moment, they both knew it would be a great Christmas.


End file.
